Lynchpins
by Azkam Shazam
Summary: Lynch pins. Pulling a paper out of a tall stack causes it to fall. As superheros around the globe try and figure out what the Brotherhood of Evil is up to, the lynchpin will be pulled, and the world will come crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or any DC superhero.

Hi all, yes I am newb(noob) to this site. I have been wanting to write for a while, and I came up with this story while in the middle of World History. Weird. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I will shut up now!

* * *

CH 1

Talon was screaming.

In a dark room with a single beam of light shining down on him, Talon thrashed in his restraints binding him to a straight-backed metal chair. Sweat dripped off his young face after hours of struggling, creating small puddles at his feet. Hundreds of wires were attached to the back of the chair, while some were injected underneath the skin of his arms, legs, and neck. Withering in pain and groaning from an intense headache, Talon swore he would make his captor, (or captors for all he knew) pay. But he could not see his tormenter, and settled for audibly cursing at his captor, spraying spittle everywhere.

"Who are you working for?" a deep, cold voice asks, cutting through his tirade of insults, and enraging him further, causing him to renew his struggles.

"I don't work for anyone, the Syndicate works for no one!" Talon yelled, glaring in the direction of the voice and narrowing his masked eyes. Damn right he doesn't. Anyone and any fool would know that. He suddenly went rigid in his chair, ramrod straight and his eyes squeezed tightly, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I feel there is more you wish to tell me," the voice carried on, "There is additional information you are hiding". "If I was hiding anything, I wouldn't tell you, dumb-ass!" Talon growled, clenching his fists. Talon endured another massive headache, this one more blinding than the previous one and a hundred times more painful, leaving him panting.

After a pause, the voice continues, "I know who you are, but answer me this," the voice chuckled darkly through Talon's gasps, "Would you sacrifice yourself to anyone_?" _ Talon froze, thinking quickly for the first time in hours."Hell no," Talon concluded, spiting in the direction of the Voice, knowing full well he wouldn't. Not for her. "So be it," the voice said, ominously ringing and rising in volume, as if speaking to an unseen audience, "Turn on to maximum power, I know we have the correct one here. The power of hatred is something just waiting to be tapped into".

A loud humming noise drowns out the last of the Voice's words, and Talon begins to glow brightly, screaming as the light intensified. Talon sees images of his life flash before his eyes, producing a jumble of information and memories tossed around in a chaotic jumble before his eyes.

All at once, Talon's scream dies in his throat and his heart ceases to pump as he loses illumination.

"We have achieved the unthinkable, but we now have to accomplish the impossible," the voice boomed, announcing to an undetected audience, earning a round of thunderous applause.

"Must you be leaving? Is it truly necessary for you to go alone?" Starfire asked Dick, a.k.a Nightwing as he packed his suitcase, throwing various things into it.

With her arms folded and hovering in Dick's doorway, Starfire already felt pangs of sadness as she watched Dick pack. There was some "urgent", (as Dick called it) business to attend to in Blüdhaven, and Dick said he only he could go because he knew the city better than anyone else, having lived there for a year or two.

"Just…please be careful Dick", Starfire sighed as he snapped his suitcase closed. "As always, Star", Dick replied, giving her a kiss as he exited the room. She followed him out into the hall and out to the front door, where several new and old Teen Titans are grouped. Dressed in his civilian clothes, Dick blended perfectly into society.

"If you need help…well, I think you know who to call…" Cyborg grinned, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "We will all miss you, 'Wing" Wondergirl, (Cassie), addded. "I have it under control, guys, just don't forget to patrol the city." Dick finished, and is lastly approached by Starfire who gives him a hug, earning a few snickers. He turned to walk out the front door to the waiting cab and got in.

"All systems are fully functional and operational" J'onn J'onzz spoke into headset on the JLA Watchtower."Understood." Green Lantern, (John Stewart) replied, moving one last giant piece of metal into position outside the station. Using his ring, he imagined a soldering tool and proceeded to solder the metal to the outside of the Watchtower.

"Man, why did that asteroid storm have to be so full of hard rocks made out of ice?" Flash asked, munching from a bag chips while leaning back in a chair.

"Because it's an asteroid storm from SPACE, Flash. Now MOVE, and take your crumbs out of my chair!" Shiera growled at Flash as she entered the control room, waving her mace menacingly. "Asyouwish, don'tgetyourpantiesinaknot". Flash shrugged, zipping out of the room and taking his bag of chips with him. Putting a hand to her face and sighing heavily, she sat down, asking, "How are the repairs coming along?"

"They are going according to plan and we are just about finishing the last of them," J'onn replied, pressing buttons on the control board.

"That's good to hear, good news is something we all need to hear sometimes" Sheira said, crossing her legs and watching J'onn finish his last systematic checks.

* * *

Review please! Oh, can someone tell me what a flame is?


	2. Chapter 2

Dick climbed the stairs to his old apartment / hidden tech room, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he pushed open the door. Looking around, Dick noticed everything was the same as he had left it, except a fine layer of dust coated the furniture. The late afternoon sunlight streamed through the blinds, casting the room in a hue of orange.

"_Look at this, no break-ins or surprise guests. Gotta thank Clancy for keeping this room vacant for me!"_Dick thought as he dumped his bag onto the ground beside the bed.

Digging out his laptop, Dick immediately got to work, emailing his team and establishing the fact that he made it to Blüdhaven. Dick knew that with his re-appearance in this city meant the villains would be afraid to try outlandish things, but he came for only one reason. The Brotherhood.

Last week, Bruce, (of all people), had emailed him, telling him that the crime in Gotham and the surrounding area, (including Blüdhaven) had skyrocketed. This was not only from Dick's absence, but from the Brotherhhood establishing a base in the Underground. Bruce went on to say that while he has been looking into it, he has come up with dead ends, but says Blüdhaven is uncharted territory for him.

Dick had this area covered.

Nightwing needed to find out why the Brotherhood was in Blüdhaven, for their bases were mostly on the west coast, and what they were up to. Dick's high-tech PC suddenly beeped and Oracle's face fizzled onto the screen.

"Long time no see, stranger" Oracle laughed, eliciting a grin from Nightwing. "Just a little busy, busting crime here and there. How ya doing Babs?" Nightwing answered. "Wondering where the hell you were, what brings you here again?" Oracle asks, turning from light-hearted to serious.

"Bruce informed me that the Brotherhood established a base here, and crime has skyrocketed. I need to find out what they are doing. Any info on them?" Nightwing inquired, opening new windows with pages of information on recent events in the city.

"Nothing so far, but in the last three days, the sky high crime has been touching the ground."

Dick stopped typing, digesting the information. "The Brotherhood never tells villains to lie low, and they usually hold no sway over them. Unless, there is something big they are planning." Dick frowned.

"Well, that could be true," Babs agreed, typing away. "But how would they keep that information so secret; they aren't ones for keeping secrets hidden for long." Dick nodded, and stood up, stretched, and said, "It's time to get some information Babs, I will talk to you later."

'Don't kick 'em too hard Grayson". Nightwing fought a chuckle. "You know I will Babs".

Back at Titans Tower, the older Titans were discussing Dick's mission.

"Just checking up on Blüdhaven? I feel something else caused him to leave." Beast Boy said, disagreeing with Aqualad's suggestion that Nightwing left to keep the villains in line.

* * *

"Stop arguing and come and look at this," Raven said, typing at the computer, "He sent us an email, saying why he left." Starfire floated over to the screen and read aloud:

"I just arrived in the 'Haven, sorry I didn't tell you why. The Brotherhood has established a base here for some reason, and I would like to know why. Blüdhaven is my city, I know it better than anyone else, and having a team would cause suspicions to be raised. Don't worry about me, (too much), and I will hopefully be back in a weeks time."

"The Brotherhood? In the 'Haven? This is making me wonder…" Cyborg pondered, rubbing his chin with his hand. "We could do some snooping around of our own, we have our city to look in," Conner suggested, around mouthfuls of a sandwich.

"Wouldn't hurt to try. The Bro' does have a base in Jump", shrugged Beast Boy. The team agreed, and sent out the first patrol early to gather information, consisting of Beast Boy and Cassie.

* * *

"How are you doing, sir?" Alfred asked Bruce, presenting him a mug of steaming black coffe as he jumped out of the batmobile and sat down at his supercomputer. Wearily running a hand over his face, he replied, "Crime is getting worse, Alfred. Sure hope Nightwing knows what to look for. This secret has been secret for a long time. The 'Haven is good for large scale "projects"."

"I have faith that Master Dick can find out what the Brotherhood is up to".

"He'd better."

* * *

Can someone please review, I'd really appreciate it! =)


End file.
